The Time Is Near
by ryeid
Summary: Elsword (LK) take a misson to catch Raven the traitor of Velder kingdom, but on the journey he meet with a red-haired girl. Who is that girl? Will Elsword catch Raven? sorry for short summaries, this is my first fanfiction. Rated T for safe.
1. The Time Is Near

This is my first fanfiction, I'm not too good in English so forgive if there are any wrong word.  
I cannot sure I can update once a week, but I'll try.  
In this fanfic Lento is the one who teach Elsword not Raven (BM).  
I own elsword (only 1 ID tough, not all the game. I play on ID server, that means I'm from Indonesia). Then let's begin.

**The Time Is Near**

"Lord Knight, Elsword" said a tall, old, red-caped man to the red-headed boy. "Yes, sir" the boy replied, "You're going to take a mission to bring the Velder traitor, Raven" "Yes, sir" "Raven is level-S ex-traitor, with his high-improved nasod arms, that make someone call him the lord of pain, Raven. Are you still want to take this mission alone?" "Yes, sir" "Very well, then you're can go now. Lord Knight, Elsword you're dismissed" the boy then turn and walk to elder town.

The red-headed boy, Elsword then going to Inn to search a clue of Raven, but get nothing He then walk to Peita Provence to search the walking-vocabulary alchemist, Alegro. "Hi, there Master" said Elsword to a tall dark-haired man that bring Lord Knight sword in his back, The Lord Knight/Guardian of Peita, Lento "How many times I tell you, you're now at the same rank like me. Just call my name" The tall man sighed "You're the one who teach me the knight technique" "Okay, okay just forget about that what are you doing here anyway?" The tall man asking the boy "I want to meet Alegro" Reply the boy "He must be near the mailbox now" "okay, thanks Master" Elsword bowe to Lento, running to the mailbox and finding the Alchemist there.

"Hey, Alegro I need some information" "Sure what is it?" "It's about Raven the traitor of Velder, you know something about him?" "Yeah, the price for the information is also high you know" "Okay, what must I do now?" "Just take the air that contains high magic in the underground chapel, in the room that there are used by Dutor and use this bottle to get the air" "Just the air, okay I'll be back in maybe thirty minutes"

"I think the glitters is more fast spawning since the last time I come here... Sonic Blade!" Elsword spinning 360° with an unleashes shockwave and all the glitters around him was stunned and some of them was died, and comboing them and ended with "Assault Slash" Elsword then charges forward and stabbing the enemy "Huff..." Elsword sighed "This is the door, I wonder why Allegro needed the air, maybe it's alchemist job. It's just air right. Well, alchemist are different with normal human" Elsword take a deep breath and opened the door "Wow, there no one here and the room a little different, there are a new mirror, wonder if the glitters need mirror" Elsword suddenly remember his mission, He then openning the bottle "I just to open the bottle open or what?" Elsword thingking hardly and the bottle starting to glowing a little "Oh, yeah. The air here is glowing" Elsword keep waiting, bored of waiting Elsword then walking to the mirror and examining it "This a little antique and there are a writting on it 'The Time is Near'" Elsword take a look on the bottle and take a look again on the mirror, and there are not his reflective but a red-haired girl.


	2. The Time Is Reduced

****Well, I can made the second chapter in 1 days  
However thanks to Windbell (sorry I just write your name like this) for the review.  
And again I only own 1 Elsword ID, not all

**The Time Is Reduced**

When he take a look again in the mirror it's was not him reflective, but a red-haired girl with spiky hair and tied at the back and her face side with cotton, her clothes is only half (you know what it's mean right, I cannot describe a character) the sword is black with rune in the center but some parts are metals, she have a tattoo on her shoulder, her pants are hard to describe. the girl not looked at him but the other way. "Uwaahhhhh!" Elsword scream with all his will, the girl in the mirror looked at him and screaming "Kyaaaaa!" "E-Elesis?!" Elsword said after the girl stop screaming "Wait, how do you know my brother and how do you get inside the mirror?!" "Is not you're the one who inside the mirror and Elesis is my sister" " He is a HE not SHE! I know this mirror have magic in it, I just have to break this damned mirror" "Wai-" but the girl dashed and stab the sword to the mirror, but the mirror doesn't break the girl is pass trough the mirror "Wha- how can I pass the mirror" She then looked at Elsword "You, it's all your fault right?, who are you? a high class magician?" "Wait I don't understand this either" "Stop the nonsense" She then slash Elsword but Elsword blocking it,the screen begin to darkned  
**Mysterious girl would like to battle, she unseath her sword. What would you like to do? 'Combo' 'Skill' 'Item' 'Run'. Elsword comboing the girl. The girl fainted. Elsword got 452 Exp and 5082 coins, Elsword win the battle. **The screen begin to brigthtened again.

"What should I do? She fighting me, but I accidentaly comboing her to faint, and she's come out from that mirror and she know Elesis." Elsword yelling to himself and lookiing at the bottle "Oh it's already very bright" Elsword then walked back to the exit door but locked "Maybe I should take the way to Lady of El room" Elsword walking to the next door while carrying the girl "Guess, it's hard to battle while carrying her" Elsword walking calmly to Lady of El room, bugt there are no Glitters all the way "Wow, it's kinda scary, no glitters mysterious girl from a mirror" Elssword still wondering and opened the door of Lady of El room, in the room there are Amethyst that seem stronger than before, it's looking at Elsword and attacking, Elsword dodge it. He then put the girl "Guess it's time to battle" Elsword slashing, comboing, use strong skill but Amethyst still flying like taking no damage, Elsword already tired "How can it's stronger 45 times since I defeated it" Suddenly Elsword have no energy left for standing, Amethyst using this chance to atack him '_Will I lose here?' _Elsword thinking of him record that never lose

"You can't lose here yet. '_Luna Blade_'" suudenly in the air a big blue sword flying toward Amethyst and Amethyst loses the purple fog around it, means it's loses it's magic "Suddenly Elsword regain him energy back and seeing the girl alredy standing behind him "I don't know you are that weak, maybe your win before just a luck" "Thank you" Elsword bowed to the girl and readied himself "It's not end yet it's can regain mana again, I think you cannot beat it cause it magic and your attack are physical. But can you hold it, I need time to cast magic, you ready?" Elsword nodded and then dashed to Amethyst who is still regain mana, while fighting with Amethyst Elsword heard the girl saying a languange that he never understand "Get back" the girl scream at Elsword.  
"_Shining Rune Buster_" She summons a large rune and from it emerges a black hole that sucking Amethyst in it, she then summon multiple rune blade stabbing Amethyst and the rune and the sword are explode, Elsword looking in amazed and bet if he and the girl don't fight in pokem*n mode he must be defeated. The girl then fall to the floor "I think you must carry me to the exit" she then smile "Sure" Elsword carry the girl and walking calmly again to the exit and there are no glitters again.

Well, as you can see the girl is RS, so this fanfic is LKxRS(fem) in otherword ElswordxElsword(fem)  
I already know the name for the female Elsword but I don't think it's a good name if someone have a name and tell me the name, I will gratefully thanks.


End file.
